


don't date someone that wakes you up at 2 am to see the stars

by Silver_Tarot



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: #A3rarepairGE2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tarot/pseuds/Silver_Tarot
Summary: (unless their name is Tasuku Takato)---Written for the A3 Rare Pair Gift Exchange





	don't date someone that wakes you up at 2 am to see the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A3 Rare Pair Gift Exchange  
> For @duelgigrivals

“Date someone that will wake you up at 2 am to see the stars.”

 

Itaru Chigasaki always laughed whenever he saw those kinds of cheesy quotes.

 

Itaru was never a night owl. Sure, he stayed up late occasionally for events, but what he lacked in efficiency was made up for spending for gacha bonus and stamina refills.

 

So by large, Itaru was a morning person, either naturally or thanks to his work. He woke up early, went to work early, came home early, rinse and repeat (add mobage at all times of his day). Night was the one time for Itaru to rest and sleep. It was his sacred sleeping time, not to be touched by anyone.

 

 

Yeah, that quote was a definite no for him.

 

Yet there he was, at nearly 2 am in the morning, getting dragged by none other than Tasuku Takato to go jogging.

 

 

\---

 

 

The night up until then had been relatively normal, nothing out of the ordinary. He came home from work, practised with Spring Troupe, and played his mobages until it was time to sleep. Nothing was unusual, and Itaru went to bed, ready to dream of Kniroun and wake up early to repeat his routine.

 

Then, he was jolted awake.

 

"-ru... Itaru," Itaru slowly opened his eyes, turning towards the source of the voice. It was none other than Tasuku, sitting beside him on the bed, shaking him awake.

 

"Come on, let's go for a jog outside."

 

Out of the many things that threw a wrench in his plans, Tasuku was always one of them. The two were opposites, it seemed, held together only by their theatre company. And yet, they had formed an unlikely bond together.

 

Itaru slowly sat up, looking Tasuku dead in the eye with a look of fatigue and annoyance.

 

 _'The nerve of this man,'_ Itaru thought, as drowsiness settled back in and dragged Itaru back under the covers. He curled up into his blanket, closing his eyes and mumbling, "it's too early," expecting to get back to sleep. Instead, his Itaru could feel a tug on his shirt by Tasuku, and this time he knew he couldn't refuse this time.

 

 Itaru cursed himself for being weak when it came to him.

 

Itaru wondered briefly on how Tasuku even got inside his room, but one look at Chikage's smug grin as Itaru was dragged out told him everything.

 

_'That bastard.'_

 

 

_\---_

 

 

The jog was to go from the dorms all the way to the park nearby. It wasn't too far by any means, but for a tired Itaru, it might as well have been a jog all the way to the other end of the city. 

 

This entire excursion combined Itaru's two weaknesses, exercise and waking up way earlier than he normally did. It was a devastating combo that nearly one hit KO'd him. Itaru was basically operating on 10 HP, which rapidly decreased by the second.

 

Itaru really regretted coming out here.

 

" _Hah_..." Itaru could hear himself gasp for air as he came to a complete stop. He placed both hands on a nearby tree, leaning on it for support. His disheveled hair stuck to his face, flushed as red as his jacket.

 

_Probably not his best moment._

 

"Hey, Itaru, are you alright?" Tasuku's voice came from ahead. 

 

"Stamina completely gone... Need time to refill," Itaru managed to say in between breaths. He closed his eyes, and Tasuku lead him by the hand, the two of them sitting down on the nearest bench.

 

Itaru didn't know how long he had his eyes closed, but they opened to a cold sensation on his cheek. Tasuku pressed a cold bottle of water to Itaru's face. It wasn't as good as a soda, but to Itaru, anything to replenish HP was welcomed. After catching his breath and getting a drink, the two looked at each other.

 

”Sorry for dragging you out here like this.”

 

”Ah, it’s fine.” Itaru normally would’ve been angry, annoyed at the very least. However, looking at Tasuku melted that all away.

 

He cursed his weakness yet again.

 

"So, why did you bring me here? I know you're a muscle head and all, but I didn't think you'd drag me out here at this hour."

 

Tasuku said nothing at first, putting his hand on Itaru's and looking up towards the night sky. Following his gaze, Itaru could see the cloudless night sky lit up by dozens of stars. The cool summer breeze made the stars in the sky seem all the more brighter, and seemed to light up the ground from where they sat. 

 

Itaru gave a little grin. "So I guess this is what you wanted to show me?" Tasuku’s grip on Itaru’s hand tightened, their fingers intertwined together. Even under the dim street lights and starry sky, a faint flush of red seeped to Tasuku’s ears.

 

So he  _could_ be romantic.

 

Itaru closed his eyes again, resting his head on Tasuku’s shoulder.

 

Perhaps, it wasn’t so bad to have been dragged outside after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Being princess carried might have been a little embarrassing, but it beat having to walk, or being carried like a potato sack.
> 
> Ready to drift off into dreamland, Itaru closed his eyes, settling his head in the crook of Tasuku’s neck.
> 
> “Maybe we should do this again another time.”
> 
> In that moment, Itaru regretted that night yet again.


End file.
